1. Technical Field
Embodiments generally relate to passageway closure security apparatuses. More particularly, embodiments relate to the use of wall-anchored pins to removably secure a longitudinal brace to a passageway closure such as a door or window.
2. Discussion
Door security techniques such as locks and deadbolts have been used for many years to protect homes and businesses against forced entry. While deadbolts may be appropriate in certain settings, there still remains considerable room for improvement. For example, conventional deadbolts provide additional support for only one side of the doorway, while relying on the hinges to secure the other side of the doorway. In cases of significant force, such a solution may be insufficient to prevent unauthorized entry.